Conversaciones de monstruos
by Lils White
Summary: Theodore Nott adoraba ver sufrir a los demás. Y ella, pequeña, chillona, y violenta, le había dado la oportunidad perfecta.


**Disclaimer: **_¿Te suena un muchacho enclenque apellidado Nott que fue mencionado un par de veces? ¿Una Slytherin rencorosa que se metía con Hermione? ¿Una casa de Hogwarts que nadie entendió? Es normal, los creó J.K. Rowling y le pertenecen._

* * *

Ya era tarde en la Sala Común de Slytherin. El fuego crepitaba con fuerza, iluminando con su luz anaranjada las paredes y calentando los sillones que habían sido estratégicamente colocados a su alrededor.

Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado en uno de esos sillones, hojeando con desidia el volumen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y diciéndose a sí mismo lo absurdos que resultarían todos aquellos encantamientos frente a un _Avada _o un _Cruciatus._

Se preguntaba, con una media sonrisa ladeada y horrible, hasta que punto mantendrían su fachada los _buenos _cuando ellos los apuntaran con la varita, paladeando la maldición asesina en la punta de la lengua. Si de verdad pensaban que no matarían llegado el momento.

Apenas quedaba gente a esas horas. Había algunos, probablemente de primero, jugando al ajedrez mágico en una esquina. Más alejados, en los sillones del fondo, una pareja había decidido conocerse a fondo.

A pesar de todo, del silencio y la tranquilidad que reinaban, no la vio venir. Quizás porque estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, quizás porque llegó por la espalda. Cuando se colocó frente a él, la reconoció por las piernas delgadas, con las rodillas demasiado prominentes y la falda del uniforme varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla. No tantos como Daphne, pero los suficientes para dejar ver parte de los muslos.

Esperó a que hablara, sin levantar la vista para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Dónde está Daphne? —preguntó Pansy tras un par de segundos, con la voz áspera, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Fue eso lo que hizo que alzara la mirada y la contemplara, con un asomo de curiosidad. Efectivamente, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había tratado de disimularlo con maquillaje, pero el signo vergonzoso e inequívoco de su dolor estaba ahí.

_Patético,_ se dijo con un asomo de satisfacción burbujeando en su interior. Le resultaba fascinante ver a esa chica, tan fuerte y tan furiosa por lo general, hundirse en la miseria que componía su vida.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y contestó, aburrido:

—Tirándose a uno de séptimo, probablemente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, seria. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar:

—¿No te importa?

Theodore alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Es tu novia.

—¿Y?

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y se sujetó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar, como si su cabezonería le resultara tan recalcitrante que le provocara migrañas.

Thedore sintió de nuevo un ramalazo de satisfacción. Siempre le había gustado pincharla hasta ponerla los nervios de punta, cosa tremendamente fácil. Pero en ese momento, justo en ese instante, no debería alegrarle. Sólo servía para distraerla de su dolor, y a él le gustaba el dolor ajeno.

Ajena a sus cavilaciones, Pansy alzó los brazos y gesticuló con el ceño duramente fruncido, como era típico en ella:

—¡Qué se supone que la quieres, y no te gusta verla con otro!

Theodore pronunció aún más su ceja alzada, y respondió, dejando entrever un deje de sorna en sus palabras:

—No la estoy viendo.

Pansy resopló, probablemente aguantándose todos los insultos que tenía ganas de soltarle para sí, y se dejó caer en el sillón que había enfrente del suyo.

—Olvídalo —masculló mirando el fuego, con la expresión algo perdida.

Theodore la observó un instante más, fijándose en su pelo despeinado y en su uniforme mal puesto. De hecho, juraría que ni siquiera llevaba sujetador.

Se guardó una sonrisa para sí, y volvió al libro, preguntándose a cuál de los dos posibles candidatos tendría observar para descubrir lo que había pasado. Apostaría por un pretendiente rubio, de uñas mordidas y un ego más grande que el colegio entero. Aunque no pensaba que fueran a caer tan rápidamente.

Pero tenía sentido. Sabía que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano. Malfoy y Pansy se acostarían, y el joven Slytherin, como siempre, ridiculizaría el asunto y la dañaría para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza por estar con alguien que, bajo su gris y equivocado punto de vista, _no era suficiente._

Y ella sufriría, como siempre.

Pansy volvió a hablar al cabo de unos minutos. Su diminuta boca se abrió, temblorosa, como si no quisiera soltar las palabras pero éstas se escaparan en contra de su voluntad:

—Me he acostado con Blaise —reconoció, con voz queda. Miraba fijamente el fuego, y apretaba las manos en el regazo.

Theodore se sorprendió, todo hay que decirlo. Pero no tardó en desbaratar su anterior teoría, y montar un nuevo puzle. Le faltaban todavía muchas piezas, pero estaba seguro que la inseguridad y el alcohol tenían cabida en él.

Zabini estaba enamorado de Pansy. Pansy estaba enamorada de Malfoy. Y Malfoy… bueno, él no entraba en la ecuación porque, sintiera lo que sintiera por esa chica pequeña, de ojos demasiado separados, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. Porque ella no era a lo que él aspiraba, y a Pansy eso la destrozaba.

Zabini era la incógnita que todavía no sabía cómo encajar en todo aquel lío.

—Felicidades —contestó con voz monocorde, sin mirarla más que con el rabillo del ojo. Le interesaba la conversación, pero le resultaba molesto el tener que mostrarlo. Y, por otro lado, era gratificante cuando sus respuestas indiferentes la hacían estallar. Como siempre sucedía.

Y como volvió a suceder.

Pansy se crispó, tal y como esperaba, y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. De esas que había perfeccionado durante años.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así?

—Siéndolo —tuvo que reconocer que casi sonrió al verla llevarse las manos a la cara, cada vez más desesperada.

—Eres insufrible —escupió de esa manera que reservaba únicamente para él.

Y Theodore por fin dejó escapar una sonrisa, de esa forma escalofriante que le decía Zabini que ponía a veces. Dejó el libro a un lado, y se inclinó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, dejando que el flequillo le ocultara los ojos.

—¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo? Yo te lo diré: porque no tienes a nadie más, así que decides escupir tu patética culpabilidad sobre mí, una persona a la que desprecias.

Lo vio en sus ojos, lo despreciaba. Siempre había sido así. Ellos dos jamás se habían llevado bien, y a pesar de todo, de alguna manera desagradable que no buscaban ninguno de los dos, estaban siempre en el lugar adecuado para recoger al otro cuando se caía.

Pansy apretó los labios ante sus palabras. Pero sus ojos brillaron cuando tuvo la oportunidad de dar escape al dolor mediante esa forma que encontraba tan práctica: hacer infelices a los demás.

Y si ese alguien era una persona tan deleznable como Theodore Nott, mejor.

—Tienes razón —paladeó el veneno en la lengua antes de escupirlo, regodeándose de antemano por el efecto que provocarían sus palabras—. No me queda a nadie más. Pero a ti tampoco. ¿No lo ves? ¿Desde cuándo Daphne prefiere a tirarse a alguno de séptimo antes que escuchar tus sublimes discursos sobre muerte y vísceras?

Theodore levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que seguían enrojecidos y lacrimosos.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar de Daphne? Creía que habías venido a revolcarte en tu miseria sin sentido.

Pansy lo miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear, atónita.

—¿Sin sentido? Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

—Oh, claro que lo sé —afirmó con redundancia—. Te has follado a Zabini, estando enamorada de Malfoy. Y ahora te sientes mal porque crees haber jugado con sus sentimientos. Pero te sientes aún peor por la posibilidad de que Malfoy se entere. Y a su vez, el que te aflija más que se entere Malfoy que el haber utilizado a Zabini, te carcome por dentro.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza y cerró un momento los ojos, molesta al escucharlo decir todo lo que había estado pensando.

—¿Cómo puedes racionalizarlo todo de esa forma? ¿No sabes sentir sin más? —Ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Sólo cansada, muy cansada, con la resignación brillándole en el fondo de la pupila.

—Es más divertido poner en palabras tus sentimientos.

—Eres imbécil.

—Soy cruel —la corrigió con delicadeza—. Pero eso ya lo sabías antes de venir a hablar conmigo. Y a pesar de todo, lo has hecho, porque sabes que soy el único que te dirá toda la verdad. Y ahora mismo, la necesitas.

—Pues te equivocas. No he jugado con Blaise. Él se acuesta con cualquiera sin necesidad de que haya sentimientos de por medio.

Theodore sonrió de nuevo, irónico, y Pansy se revolvió, incómoda.

—Puedes decirte eso a ti misma todo lo que quieras. Pero dudo que sigas siendo tan ingenua.

Y Pansy, por fin, se rindió. Dejó de tratar de defenderse ante sus acertados ataques, dejó de intentar mostrar entereza. Escondió la cara entre las manos y sollozó.

Theodore contó los segundos que estuvo en esa posición, encogida sobre sí misma, llorando. Cuando llegó a once, Pansy cortó sus hipidos, y todavía tapándose la cara con las manos, habló con la voz ahogada.

—¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?

Él se levantó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y dio un par de pasos hasta estar junto a ella.

—Porque somos Slytherin. Somos los niños que nadie quiso, y los némesis que no saben valorar.

Pansy bufó, secándose la cara con dedos temblorosos, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Ya estás otra vez con tus estupideces de siempre. ¡Me da igual todo eso! Yo sólo —se detuvo, como sin saber muy bien cómo continuar—. Estoy cansada de sufrir —susurró al final con la voz tan débil que casi no la oyó.

Theodore se inclinó hasta que sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón de la chica. Pansy lo miró por fin. Estaban tan cerca que Theodore podía ver la humedad de sus mejillas, la muestra salada del horror que la carcomía por dentro.

Estaba fascinado. Y sonrió. No como antes, no con esa sonrisa que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, si no con esa condescendiente de alguien que ya ha resuelto una incógnita mientras los demás continúan en la ignorancia.

—¿No lo entiendes, Pansy? —saboreó el nombre un instante antes de soltarlo. Nunca la llamaba por su nombre—. Eres un monstruo. Eres egoísta, eres incluso cruel. Después de todo, eres tan despreciable como yo.

Ella arrugó la nariz ante la comparación, a pesar de que no había hecho ningún intento por apartarse de su presencia, repentinamente cercana.

—Pero no tan patética —recalcó con rencor.

Theodore amplió su sonrisa, encontrando todo aquello aún más absurdo e irónico.

—Eres la viva imagen del patetismo, por una causa aún más patética. Es sólo sexo, ¿no lo ves?

_¿No lo ves?_

El beso les supo amargo a ambos. Theodore le atrapó los labios con la boca, y le mordisqueó el inferior hasta que ella entreabrió la suya. No hubo preliminares. Le metió la lengua y trató de devorarla. Pansy le respondió con fiereza, descargando su frustración en él. Ella lo odió, y él saboreó su sufrimiento.

No fue bonito. Ni consolador. Ella lo recordaría como un error asqueroso e imperdonable; él como una debilidad momentánea.

Terminó cuando Pansy le mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre. Se separaron con la respiración superficial y los ojos encendidos.

Thedore se incorporó y se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica, tratando de fastidiarla aún más.

—Y eso es sólo un beso —murmuró con voz queda, antes de girarse para recoger el libro de Defensa y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Había subido un par de escalones cuando Pansy formuló la pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque ahora te odias más a ti misma.

* * *

Y eso es todo, amable gentecilla que pulula por estos lares conocidos popularmente como Internet.

Espero que os haya gustado y tal, aunque sea una pareja rara y a mí el fic me parezca una patata bulbosa. De hecho, este fue un fic que tengo escrito desde hace dos semanas. Se me ocurrió una noche, al día siguiente escribí el diálogo en clase de economía (ejem), y esa misma tarde lo escribí entero. Lo he revisado miles de veces desde entonces y sigue sin convencerme (y seguro que a pesar de todo, hay algún dedazo por ahí suelto). Pero no he podido contenerme a subir este pequeño homenaje a la pareja tras la actualización de **Mortífago** de **Metanfetamina **(aprovecho para hacer publicidad indiscriminada, y decirte que no sé que demonios haces con tu vida si no te lo has leído), de cuya historia, por cierto, están basadas las personalidades de ambos personajes, los cuáles shippeo por su culpa, todo sea dicho.

Bueno, pues eso, que espero que no os haya resultado tan horrible como a mí me parece, y que me dejéis algún review bonito (o feo, lo admito todo), que si no lloro por las noches. También aprovecho para añadir que a Theodore le encanta dar besos a las chicas (y chicos) que dejan comentarios, sólo lo digo ;).

¡Gracias por leer!

**Lils**


End file.
